


The Future is Bright

by youreyeslookliketheocean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Post Reveal, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, aged up AU, promise ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreyeslookliketheocean/pseuds/youreyeslookliketheocean
Summary: Now that Hawkmoth has been defeated, Marinette and Adrien start thinking about their new lives.***just a short one-shot with aged-up, post-reveal ladynoir.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	The Future is Bright

Ladybug giggled as Chat wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. She had been sitting on the edge of their apartment’s roof, knees tucked up to her chin, when Chat Noir sat down and swung his legs on either side of her. And now he was cuddling her to him, his purr vibrating through the both of them.

Sweet, springtime air swirled around them as they sat in peaceful silence.

Hawkmoth had been defeated. Gabriel Agreste was exposed for his crimes, and thrown into jail for who knew how long. Ladybug never asked. If Adrien wanted to talk about his father with her, she knew that he would. For now, though, they carefully dodged around the topic. 

She was okay with that. She figured that they both needed a little break from the insanity before they had to confront it again. So instead of talking about the past, they’d been trading ideas for the future.

While lying on the couch mindlessly flipping through television channels, avoiding all the news stations, Adrien said they would of course need a hamster.

Marinette said something over dinner about starting her own fashion boutique, to which Adrien’s face lit up for the first time in weeks.

At half-past midnight, Marinette swore he’d whispered something about kids in her ear. He claimed not to remember it in the morning, but his cheeks were tinged a suspicious pink color.

Marinette said they could have Christmas dinner at her parents’ house.

Adrien said they could buy their own, eventually, with a big garden and a swing set. Marinette asked if their garden would have roses in it. He said it would be a crime for it not to.

“Mari?”

Ladybug moved her head so she could just barely see Chat’s face behind her. He had his chin resting against her head, but moved it so she could see him.

“Yeah?”

“Do you think we should still be Ladybug and Chat Noir, in our future?”

Ladybug sighed, leaning back into Chat’s chest. He was really warm. “I think we should. What about you?”

“Well, you’re the Guardian.”

“But your opinion matters too.”

She felt Chat frown against her head. “I… I don’t know. I think I want to be Chat Noir still, but what will we do now that Hawkmoth is gone?”

Ladybug stared out at the Parisian skyline. It was nearly dusk, the sky fading into deep hues of pink, red, and orange.

What would they do? Well…

“Come with me.”

*****

They landed on top the Eiffel Tower a few minutes later. Ladybug retracted her yo-yo’s string and looped it around her waist. Then, she sat down as close to the edge as possible. Chat followed suit.

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” Ladybug asked.

Chat looked over at her, and a teasing smile crossed his face. “Not as pretty as you.”

Ladybug shoved his shoulder, and he giggled before falling into a comfortable silence. The sky grew darker. Streets below glimmered and sparkled as houses and buildings began to turn their lights on. Car horns beeped in the distance, and Ladybug could see the Arc de Triomphe blocks away.

“Hey,” Chat said, breaking Ladybug’s gaze away from the scenery and back to him. “Thank you. For being patient with me, and for staying.”

Ladybug smiled. “Of course. I love you. And you see the sun there? Our future is as bright as that, I promise.” 

“I love you.”

Ladybug leaned forwards to press a quick kiss to Chat’s cheek, but when she tried to pull back, he held her there with a hand on her back. 

“I… um… have something for you. I’ve been waiting for the right time, and I don’t know a better place to give it to you than where I first fell in love with you.”

“Oh?” Ladybug couldn’t help the surprised squeak that came out of her mouth.

Chat blushed, reaching behind him to pull out a small box. He opened it, and pulled out tiny, silver ring. It wasn’t anything too fancy. Actually, it was rather simple. But as he held it out to her with shaking hands, Ladybug thought it was one of the most beautiful things in the world. Second to her boyfriend, of course. 

“It’s not really an engagement ring, before you say anything,” Chat laughed shakily. “I wanted to get you this, though, as like a… promise ring? Promise engagement ring? I don’t know. It’s weird.” 

Ladybug felt a happy tear slip down her face as Chat ran a hand through his hair, then continued. 

“You should know that I want to propose to you more than anything. But I think it would be a little unfair right now, because there’s still a lot we need to talk about and I know I haven’t been very good at opening up and-”

Ladybug cut Chat off with a hand to his knee. “Adrien, you’re rambling. That’s my job,” she teased.

Chat chuckled, twiddling the ring around in his fingers. “Sorry.” He held the ring out to her with a nervous smile. “It’s not an engagement ring, but it’s a promise of one, one day, if you still want that. We think about the future all the time, but even if none of that other stuff ever happens, I can’t picture my future without you in it.” 

Ladybug covered her face with both hands. “You’re making me blush, Chaton.”

Chat smiled, and Ladybug let him pry a hand away from her face and slip the ring over her gloved finger. It fit perfectly. 

She looked up at him and smiled. Both of them were crying now, and the setting sun’s reflection glittered on Chat’s cheeks. 

“I love it,” she said, “and I love you. And I’m not going anywhere, I promise. My future wouldn’t be as bright without you in it.” 


End file.
